teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49
Episode 49: "Big Ole Dang Ole Frog" * Started game in camp: Olivia, Lucius, and Godfrey came back with firewood. * Barkley seemed melancholy. Olivia insight checked her, got a nat 20, and asked what was wrong. Barkley and Vahlka explained what happened to Vahlka when she went to go meet Osyna, and how Barkley's Remove Curse spell allowed Vahlka to remember it. Everyone is upset. * The party awkwardly goes to bed. During Olivia's shift, she noticed two figures in dark cloaks riding down the road. She wakes Barkley and the two of them hide in the bushes while the travelers briefly check out the campsite and then move on. During Godfrey's shift, Godfrey falls completely asleep and doesn't wake anyone else up. * The next morning the party gets on the road again. They pass a sign for "Johann's Potions" - a strange house with plastic lawn flamingos in front of it. They debate whether to go buy potions there but decide to move on. * They camp out a little ways outside of a town on the road, between the road and a large pond. * During Lucius' watch, he hears a humming noise emanating from the pond. He goes and wakes up the others to discuss what to do about it. *Barkley says she'd rather leave it be - and when sent to wake Vahlka up instead curls up with the passed out drow and tries to get back to sleep. *Olivia, Lucius, and Godfrey all try and sneak off anyway - but thanks to some real shitty stealth rules Barkley notices, sighs wearily, and sits there to shake a grouchy passed out drunk Vahlka awake. Vahl gets up, grabs her less time consuming equipment (no armor) and the Tired Divines set off a few minutes behind the Arcanes. *We journey down to the pond and see a small shrine to Melora that has been desecrated in the center of it. Barkley and Godfrey fly over to try and cleanse it. As they draw close a massive creature made of vines rises out of the pond and snaps at them *Several more plant beasts appear and we manage to kill them all - with Godfrey polymorphing into a giant ape and pummelling them, Lucius flinging some extremely effective blight spells, Olivia and Barkley both doing a fair deal of healing, and Vahlka yelling and wrestling a mossball for her favorite gnome. *We cleanse the shrine, argue pointlessly about nothing for a bit, then head back to camp and start a whole new long rest. *In the morning we wake up and set off again, headed toward Tyren to investigate the claims of paranormal activity there. On the road, we meet Deacon and Reanna, arguing about whether or not to go into a Johann's potion store. We greet them and decide to investigate the shop together, and they will journey with us to Tyren to look into the "undead issue." *Inside the shop we are greeted by a strange elven man who doesn't know what he has in his inventory, every potion is the same price and he doesn't know or won't tell what they do. Olivia buys one *Johann offers the party a chance at a magical card reading, which Lucius jumps at. He draws the two of wands, the sun, and the ten of cups. -insert real explaination here i didn't pay very good attention- *We set off again toward Tyren. A few minutes down the road there is a POOF and Lucius is now holding a brazier of fire elemental control and will level up by 1 next long rest. NEXT EPISODE